


Societal Integration

by MikalaRoushe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Comfort Food, Cooking Lessons, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikalaRoushe/pseuds/MikalaRoushe
Summary: Mikala started as a support assistance when the Monsters were freed from the underground. She quickly made fast friends with her skeleton wards. Shes been concocting a plan to get the two out of their bubbles.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift that was never asked for because I have no self control.

“Sans I know it's hard adjusting but it would be good for you to try and meet some people.”

He looked at his human friend across the table, a single finger hooked into his eye socket the other holding his playing cards. “Ya know I aint too good round folks anymore.”

“I know I know but Paps is getting worried about you being all cooped up,” she played her card.

Sans sighed and set down his own card. He knew she was using the right leverage, Sans was weak to making his brother happy. His red eyelight moved from his cards to his friend. “What didja have in mind?”

The grin of a winner split across her face and had she been a skeleton he was sure her eyelights would have flashed to stars at the victory. “I’ve got us tickets to take a cooking class with a friend.”

“Oh geeze Kala that ain't some low key thing,” he cringed finger pulling a little tighter on his eye socket.

She laid down a card and reached across the table pulling his hand from his face. “It’ll be fine. You are gonna be pretty interested to meet my friend, if we didn't go she'd have no body to go with.”

“Dunno,” his fingers twitched under his hand, “sounds like a lot.”

“It’s a small class Sans, just some others going through therapy for similar anxieties. Plenty of space between stations. You just need to follow a recipe and just exist around other people.”

He fidgeted uncomfortable at the idea. Her hand was grounding him but there was no pain to clear his fuzzy skull. “You don't have to agree I can go alone but the offer is there.”

“Can I think ‘bout it?”

The soft smile from his friend sent a pang into his SOUL. “Course you can bud, it's not till next week so you can take as much time as you need,” no more playing cards instead she handed him a small flier with the cooking class info and a little blue ticket paper clipped to the sheet.

“Whozit?”

She tilted her head waiting for him to clarify the question. “Yer friend.”

A small ah-ha noise came from her. “She's a monster from underground beta.”

Sans let the words process drawing on the memory. When the kid got through the underground and broke the barrier and what monsters survived the famine came to the surface the government helped them into health and making lives in the world suddenly there were new faces too. Apparently stragglers back during wartime were rounded up after the barrier was sealed and they were taken to an alternate location for fear of giving the monsters just imprisoned more that may give them hope. It was mostly parents and children that had hid during the events of the war trying to keep safe. Rounded up and thrown into the next closest hole they could find. The straggler monsters were in a much smaller space than the underground alpha but they had a rich soil they were able to just survive. 

When the barrier broke at underground the alpha location the radiant magic broke the barrier at the beta location broke too. While the monsters from alpha emerged and began setting things in motion with the humans monsters from beta were hesitant, worried that mages had broken down the barrier to finish their slaughter. When nothing came they made their way to the surface. Some monsters long sense though extinct from the war were found and integrated into the society.

“She was one I got the chance to help with integration back when y'all came topside.”

“I’ll think ‘bout it.”

Sans spent the next several days considering the request. Discussed the idea with Pap who was all for it and proud of him for not outright refusing. Two days before the class he resigned to his fate and texted Mikala that he would do the class. The sheer amount of random letters and emojis gave him a chuckle.

When the evening came for the cooking class Mikala showed up to pick Sans up and due to Papyrus’ insistence he was actually ready and waiting in the living room. She plopped on the couch startling him slightly, his red eyelight getting fuzzy before settling on her. “You can still back out if you want.”

“No, no yer right, need ta’ get socialized.”

She cocked a smirk at him, “Perfect let’s be on the way then.”

Basically dragging the skeleton she pushed him into the front seat of her truck. The drive to the small space where a couple humans and monsters were scattered about reading over the instructional pamphlets on the stations. A firm grip on the edge of his jacked Mikala led him toward the back of the room. Farthest away from the other participants. Sitting on the counter criss cross with a sketchbook on their lap. Sans was surprised to see skeletal fingers wrapped around the pencil. “Dots!”

Startled their head whipped up, skewing their hood. A single glowing eyelight flicked from Mikala to Sans himself. Their face lit in a dull red flush “M-Mika, you d-didn’t say,” clearly female Sans could tell now her sentence muttered out with a small stutter.

The wicked grin spread across their humans’ face and she giggled. “Sans this is my friend Dots. Dots I know you are familiar with Sans from the news articles and whatnot,” still grinning she looked up at the damaged skeleton, “she's a big fan of yours for freeing the undergrounds.”

Embarrassed Sans scratched the back of his skull, “Didn’t do anything really worthy of praise.”

Big wide eye looking at the much larger skeleton, “You s-survived! D-despite everything t-that happened when y-you were uh-underground.”

“So did you?”

Mikala vibrated with excitement, she knew they would hit it off. “N-not like you g-guys, we were c-cramped together but n-nothing like your famine. To be h-honest I dont r-remember much.”

He nodded understanding then turned his attention to the counter with food things. There was a ball of dough wrapped in plastic and assorted colorful vegetables, fruits and meats. He raised a curious brow bone at Mikala. She shrugged, hands up in the air and jumped up sitting against Dots who jumped down immediately sneering at her friend. Backing away from the human now smirking down from the counter she bumped into the larger skeleton and made an undignified yelp whirling about. “S-sorry!”

“Yer fine bud,” he grinned down at the smaller skeleton, “looks like ‘er silver tongue got botha’ us ‘ere.”

She nodded her mouth shut tight. Sans could basically see the eclipsis over her. “So wer’ doin zaa or somtin?”

Another nod with a small smile. A human at the front of the room began talking about teamwork and partnership and pizza as the pairs at the cooking stations began working on the toppings to go with their pizza. 

“Whatcha’ think’ll be good?”

Dots looked up at Sans and surveyed the ingredient options, “U-uh w-what do y-you want?”

He shrugged loudly, “Don’ matter I’ll eat anythin’ whats yer go to?”

Dots eye light flicked off and back on quickly at his words not used to things being about her. Well not without Mikala involved and this does classify as that kinda situation doesn't it. A quick glance to the human revealed an affectionate smile watching her two skeleton friends. Rather than getting chastised for self depreciating Dots sent another more analytical look over the items on the table. “C-could do a… supreme. All t-the ingredients are h-here.”

A humm of approval came from above her and she felt proud of his quick agreement in her soul. The two sorted out the items they would be using. Sans moved to reach for the knife resting on the counter but stopped short before his fingers touched the smooth polished wood handle. His breath came out slightly ragged but he heard the rustle of fabric then Mikala’s voice, “Dots, darlin why don't you cut the veggies, Sans you can prep the dough.”

Sans withdrew his hand glaring daggers at the knife. “I-if you say so M-Mika.”

Dots carefully wrapped her phalanges around the knife and stepped up to the cutting board. Shaken from his stupor Sans shook his head and began to unwrap the dough from the plastic. Carefully he rolled the dough out onto the counter while watching from the corner of his eye as the smaller skeleton began to chop the vegetables with shaky hands. A quick glance to Mikala was met with a curious challenging smile. 

“Heya bud mind if I lend ya a hand,” Sans stepped up to Dots, basically dwarfing her in size, and hovered his hand over hers, “yer looking a little nervous, hada’ a feeling tomatoes that ya could use ‘n assist.”

She looked up to him, “S-supose’ I might h-have bean a little un-uneasy.”

He chuckled and began to guide her hands through the movements of properly cutting the veggies. The two passed puns in small voices as they prepared the food. Once the assorted veggies were prepared Sans moved to rolling out the dough while Dots followed the instructions to puree the tomato sauce.

Together they assembled the pizza and got it in the oven in time with the other participants. The two began cleaning up the dirty dishes while their pizza bakes. “Ey’ kid,” Sans bumps Dots’ shoulder with his elbow, “whats the kinda zaa a dog eats?”

“Pupperoni?”

Sans chuckled winking at her, “What's the pizza maker's favorite song?”

She hummed thoughtfully and shrugged. In a sing-song voice he gave the answer “Slice, slice baby.”

Dots covered her mouth as laughter slipped from her. “Wanna h-hear my p-pizza joke?”

Sans grin stretched and nodded. “I-I can’t t-tell y-you it’s too c-cheesy.”

He let out a deep belly laugh just as the timer went off. Carefully with the over sized oven mitts on his hands and carefully pulled the steaming pizza from the oven. Both skeletons were basically salivating at the smell.

The instructor began to congratulate the class and offered boxes for them to use to take their pizza home with them. Mikala took two boxes and cut the pizza into 8 perfect slices dividing them up. “Sh-shouldn't you take some too M-Mika?”

Sans red eye light shot to the humans empty hands and he half glared at her. “No point it would go to waste on me, your taste in pizza is not mine.”

He growled lightly. “Mika! Y-you should have s-said s-something; we c-could have done a d-different style pizza!”

She shook her head, “Na this was for you two, you both spend your days at home alone, but I think this was a great first step.”  
“Aint’ been yer worst idea.” “It w-was pretty fun.”

Mikala smiled and jumped on her toes. Neither of her two skeleton friends were really the big touchy person she was so she had quickly learned to contain her enthusiasm. Still she was absolutely beaming with pride and joy at her friends. She called it a success, her two favorite skeletons finally got to meet and she got them both out of the house into the public for a little bit. Mikala told them about their plans next week for a painting class next as they walked home.


	2. Sip and Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another exciting adventure you never asked for with Dots and Horror!Sans our friendly neighborhood (former) cannibals.

Mikala got the two to exchange numbers and they started texting. Sans and Dots got invested in sending each other memes. On Mikalas checks between the two she was pleased to see their emotional state brightened; even if it was made through mutual suffering. There wasn't really much to do other than help with housework and anything else they needed. Mostly she got paid just to hang out with them. It took some time and research for her to make the next big plan.

Despite their time being on the surface there were still humans unsure about them; especially ones that looked so damaged. She finally did it though; it was a late class 9:30 at night. But the instructor seemed open to having more variety to her students outside the usual couples date night. There would be some of those but the instructor ensured she would make it a safe environment.  
Mikala advised her two favorite monsters of the plan. There were hesitant as she expected but some convincing and texting got them in for the plan. She handled their schedules most of the time so planning the evening in was easy enough. So Mikala picked up Dots then Sans driving them into town where she paid to park and the three walked through the brisk autumn air. The lights streamed from the window of the shop and upon their approach the sign read ‘Paint and Sip’ trusting their human they entered the shop. Mikala greeted the instructor who introduced herself to the skeletons with a smile. “Good to meet you two, Mikala was very excited to get you both enrolled in the class.”

Dots held tight to Sans' side looking unsure of the new human addressing them. Sans waved a small greeting, “I’ve set up all your gear over there.”

“Thanks so much we’re looking forward to this,” Mikala chimed smiling brightly and the two skeletons followed looking around the room.  
There were various paintings hung around the walls. Sunflowers and animals, some abstract arts. Dots was looking around the room with her eyelight wide with interest. Mikala was setting out the paint tubes and brushes. “Pretty cool huh Dots?”

The small skeleton grinned and nodded, “It l-looks pretty cool M-Mika.”

“yer gonna be good at it kiddo,” Sans grinned looking down to her.

Dots and Sans were side by side they were at the front most table to the far left of the room so they could get clear instructions on the subject they would be doing. Mikala was clever, getting them to agree to the activity was one thing actually enjoying it was a whole different story but she knew their weakness and when the instructor revealed the finished piece as a star speckled night sky with the vibrant colors of the milkyway galaxy their human companion could hear both skeletons take in a breath of awe.

“Tonight we will be painting for our partner, now don't be discouraged if your painting comes out different from mine that’s what makes them so special,” the art instructor had tied her hair up in a messy bun and tied an apron around her waist. She lead them through the steps for each layer of paint. Both skeletons focused on their task. 

It was even better being a step at a time activity for Sans, the damage to his skull had impacted his ability to focus and memory but he was still one of the smartest creatures you would ever meet. Dots had an artistic ability from the moment Mika had met her, whenever possible a notebook and drawing supplies.

Halfway through the painting we discovered Sans may not have a career in the arts as his paint strokes got lazy and stars sloppy while Dots were fluid and precise. Mika sat back on the counter sipping the wine provided watching the two with a soft smile. The painting session concluded and the instructor said they should swap paintings with their partner.  
Mika watched Sans eye socket widen and his red eye light dilate. Dots almost mirrored his reaction eye light flashing into a star for a moment as she looked over his art piece. “Sans! T-this is so c-cool!”  
He chuckled and grinned at her. “High praise comin’ from you Picasso.”

The instructor praised their work and received a stuttered thanks from Dots and small hum from Sans. Driving home Mikala stopped by a store and picked up a hammer and hanging nails helping both skeletons get the paintings hung up in their respective rooms, Dots first being the first to be dropped off at home. Sans watched as his painting was hung in his friends room, his grin pulling up. Then Sans room where Mika was careful to tap the nail in quietly as to not disturb the sleeping Papyrus in the next room.


End file.
